La buena vida
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: Bella siempre lo ah tenido todo en la vida, Que pasara cuando conosca a su otra mitad? y que si esa mitad es un amor "imposible"?, se mantendra al margen de los perjuicios sociales o se enfrentara a todos por amor.TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Prefacio

**¡****Hola a todos!, bueno aquí les dejo con otra de mis locas ideas jaja… ¡Feliz Lectura!**

**Disclaimer:** ¡Edward es mió!...perdón digo, Edward (por desgracia ¬¬) y todos los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Sthephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historía.

* * *

Han escuchado esas pequeñas frases que dicen "Las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas" talvez, "Un segundo de tu vida puede cambiar el rumbo de ella para siempre" o quizás "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y creo la mas importante, "Quien no hace locuras por amor", ¿si?...me lo imagine.

Son estas pequeñas palabras que utilizamos para referirnos a situaciones de la vida, son estas las que yo utilicé durante mi tragedia familiar hace ya años y fueron estas mismas que use cuando y después de que lo conocí, recuerdo todo eso como algo mágico, maravilloso pero también doloroso.

Aun no puedo creer algunas de las cosas que eh hecho, pero aun así no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento el haber llegado a ese café a temprana hora de la mañana, de haber puesto en peligro mi estilo de vida tal y como lo conocía, de haberme enfrentado a toda mi familia por el, ni siquiera en este momento me arrepiento de estar poniendo mi propia vida en peligro, sin el no me importa nada, que mas daba terminarla aquí.

Me contemple por ultima vez en el espejo, mientras de un cajón sacaba una pequeña navaja, -_tan pequeña y a la vez tan mortal-_ me dije a mi misma, dejándola de lado por unos segundo fije mi atención a dos pequeños sobres que tenia frente a mi, tome mi pluma y escribí el destinatario de cada una, una de ellas era para mi padre y la ultima para mi amado. Al primero le decía que entendiera mi acto, que era mi forma de ser libre, de que así mi corazón ya no estaría en soledad, que siendo esta la que me orillo hacerlo, al segundo le decia que lo amaba, le pedía perdón, perdón por cometer esta estupidez, pero si no lo podía tener, si tantos se oponían a lo nuestro. Si nunca íbamos hacer felices no valía la pena vivir, terminando esta con un beso.

Al finalizar mi escrito las deje en el lugar más fácil de localizar…junto a mí.

Fije mi vista en la pequeña navaja de nuevo, tomándola entre mi mano y lentamente la guié hasta mi muñeca izquierda, enterrando su cuchilla en mis venas ignorando el dolor y la sangre que comenzaba a fluir fuera de ellas, una vez terminado proseguí con mi siguiente muñeca, un poco mas débil pero provocando el mismo corte.

No se si fue el hecho de que me mareaba ver sangre o que esta se escapaba con gran rapidez por mis venas, pero lo que yo percibí como escasos segundos, me desmaye, alcance a escuchar a mi hermano llamarme al otro lado de la puerta intentándola abrir, pero sabía que sería inútil me vida se apagaba, y con lo ultimo de fuerza que me quedaba suspire mis ultimas palabras…_**Te amo Edward.**_

Mis ojos se cerraban imaginando su perfecto rostro, contemplando la luz...que segundos después fue oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola otra vez****, bueno esto es solo el prefacio de otra de mis locas ideas, esta me llego de golpe hace 1 semana mientras intentaba dormir, me puse a escribir como a las 2:30 de la mañana conciliando el sueño y sin querer me escribí este pequeño prefacio, me gusto mucho como me quedo, es corto espero y les guste, si puedo actualizare mañana y pasado mañana "Mi cuento de hadas" OK, cuídense, éxito en todo bye bye.**

…**Jazz Cullen**//**


	2. Primer dia

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría. **

* * *

**

Bella POV

-Sin duda, el blanco es tu color de hoy.

-¿Estas segura Rose?-le pregunte aun no muy convencida de mi atuendo.

-Bella soy tu mejor amiga, ¿crees que te mentiría?-me pregunto en tono serio.

-Sinceramente…Si.-le conteste en broma, su boca callo inmediato y su rostro mostraba impresión.

-NO puedo creerlo, Bella no me vuelvas a hablar.-se hizo la indignada dándome la espalda.

-Oh Rose como crees, confió plenamente en ti tontita-la abrasé.

Y era verdad desde niñas Rosalie Hale y yo habíamos sido inseparables, era raro vernos discutir o enojadas, simplemente éramos como hermanas.

Después de que me ayudo a elegir mi vestuario me ayudo con mi maquillaje y mi peinado, sin duda teníamos que lucir despampanantes hoy. El primer día del instituto era como un concurso de belleza, todos mostraban sus mejores atuendos.

El _Colegio Livingston_ volvía abrir sus puertas después de dos meses de las largas vacaciones de verano, y como cada año Rose y yo hacíamos nuestra gran entrada frente a la escuela.

Éramos las mas populares de ahí junto con nuestras mejores amigas Tania y Jessica, las 4 éramos totalmente unidas, aunque claro Rose y yo mas ya que teníamos años de conocernos.

-¿Nos vamos en tu carro o en el mió?-le pregunte.

-En el mió, quiero que todos se mueran de envidia el ver mi auto nuevo.-respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban al hablar de su nuevo _BMW descapotable rojo_, sus padres se lo habían regalado hace apenas la semana pasada como regalo de cumpleaños.

Nos encaminamos a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, nosotras nos caracterizábamos por llegar con un retrazo elegante, por eso al entrar al estacionamiento este ya estaba repleto, al vernos entrar las miles de miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre nosotros, Rosalie sonrió orgullosa al ver que su auto llamo la atención que tanto queríamos.

-Aquí vamos.-informe después de estacionarnos

-A deslumbrar amiga.-chocamos nuestras manos y seguidas las pasamos por nuestro cabello.

Bajamos del auto juntas y caminamos hacia el frente, al estar ahí emprendimos paso al mismo tiempo, y como era nuestro objetivo captamos la mirada de todos por los que pasábamos, admiración por parte de los chicos y envidia por parte de las chicas, a nosotras no nos molestaba para nada, ser las chicas mas populares de la escuela causaba eso y sinceramente nos encantaba.

Estábamos llegando a nuestros casilleros cuando una voz nos llamó.

-¡Bella, Rose!-nos giramos inmediatamente para ver la enorme anatomía de mi hermano Emmett corriendo en nuestra dirección.

Emmett era mi hermano mayor por solo un año y novio de Rosalie, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, tenia un cuerpo digno de cualquier físico culturista y era un encanto de persona, a veces pensaba que era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, mas atrás de el venia mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale, el era el gemelo de Rosalie, y al igual que mi hermano pertenecía al equipo de fútbol, junto los cuatro habíamos crecido juntos y aunque Rose y Emmett lograron avanzar en una relación Jasper y yo nos quedamos en el papel de mejores amigos casi hermanos y sinceramente así nos queríamos.

-¿Por qué no nos esperaron esta mañana?-les pregunte

-Lo hicimos, pero después de 20 minutos decidimos venirnos.-me contesto Jasper ya que Rose y Emmett estaban "saludándose"

-Es verdad…y déjenme decirles que creo que la tardanza valió la pena, se ven bellísimas las dos.-nos elogió mi hermano dándole otro beso a Rose.

-Gracias osito, siempre diciendo la verdad.-le dijo Rose.-Por cierto ¿han visto a Tanya y Jessica?

-Si están con Mike y Tyler _"platicando_"-nos respondió Jasper haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra, nos echamos a reír sabiendo a que se refería.

-Esos cuatro no pierden el tiempo, y apenas es el primer día.-reí

-Y hablando de eso…mira a tu alrededor Bella, ahí miles de chavos nuevos, ¿alguno que llame tu atención?-me pregunto Jasper poniéndome un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-No se, no he visto bien, pero que ahí de ti ¿alguna posible candidata?

-Nah, ninguna chica ha llamado mi atención.-reí ante su comentario.

-¿Oigan listas para entrar a clases?-se escucho la voz de Jess mientras se acercaba muy abrazada de Mike.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Rose desde los brazos de Emmett.

-Bueno ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?-pregunto Tyler quien traía cargada a Tanya en su espalda.

-En la mesa de siempre.-respondió ella bajándose.

-Ok, hasta entonces.-se despidieron los 4 mientras se alejaban.

Nosotras caminamos recto por el pasillo hasta que a la primera desviación nos separamos, Rose y Jessica tenían clases distintas la primera hora, mientras que Tanya y yo teníamos la misma.

La primera era Literatura cosa que a mi me encantaba, pero como era el primer día y había maestro y alumnos nuevos toda la hora se fue en presentaciones e instrucciones, Tanya y yo nos dimos el lujo de ignorar la mayor parte hablando de nuestro verano ya que debido a nuestros viajes no nos habíamos visto.

Las clases trascurrieron rápido hasta la hora del almuerzo, nos encaminamos hasta la cafetería donde ya nos esperaban los demás.

-¿Se puede un inicio de clases mas aburrido?-comento Jessica.

-Tranquila amor, apenas van 4 clases.-respondió Mike abrazándola.

-Lo que me alegra es que nosotros no tendremos entrenamientos hasta dentro de dos semanas-comento Tyler, los chicos chocaron sus manos.

-¿Ustedes cuando empiezan a entrenar?

-No lo se, talvez esta semana.-respondí. Las chicas y yo estábamos en el escuadrón de porristas y estaba segura que no pasaría de esta semana, nuestra entrenadora tenía esa costumbre de que nos quería en forma comenzando las clases para las competencias, aunque eso significara que la competencia más próxima fuera en 3 meses.

-¿Quién creen que sea la capitana este año?-pregunto Tanya.

-Quien sabe, pero al parecer creo que será una veterana, osea alguna de nosotras, ¿no es así Rose?-me gire hacia la aludida pero no me escucho ya que estaba en su burbuja personal con mi hermano.- ¡Por dios!, me va a dar diabetes por ver tanta azúcar.

-Pues no mires enana-me dijo Emmett dándome un ligero zape.

-¡Oye!

Nos la pasamos platicando hasta que sonó el timbre, ahora cada uno se encamino a diferentes clases, las cuales pasaron de lo más aburrido como lo había dicho Jessica. Por suerte la última clase la cual era historia la compartía con Jasper, así que fue un poco más soportable.

-¿Falta mucho?-me pregunto por quinta vez.

-Como 10 minutos, pero tranquilo Jasper me estas desesperando a mi también.-suspiro.

-¿Algo que hacer después de aquí?

-Las chicas y yo nos iremos de compras, ¿quieren venir?

-Y seguirlas por todo el centro comercial mientras se prueban ropa y zapatos, gracias pero yo paso.-me contesto, le saque la lengua fingiendo enojo.

Por fin el timbre sonó y apenas lo hizo Jasper y yo fuimos los primeros en salir a pesar de que estábamos sentados hasta el final del salón.

-¡Al centro comercias chicas!-grito Jessica quien ya estaba esperándonos en el estacionamiento.

-Ya saben el plan, primero ropa, después zapatos y al ultimo accesorios.

-Chicos ¿no quieren venir?-pregunto Rose a los aludidos.

-Ah…tentador pero estaremos en casa de Mike viendo películas.-contesto Tyler

-¡Nos vemos luego!-nos dijeron todos a la vez antes de correr al auto de Jasper el cual era un _Mercedes negro_.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Todas nos subimos al auto de Rosalie, yo me fui en el asiento del copiloto mientras Tanya y Jessica en la parte de atrás, al estar dentro prendí el estereo y coloque uno de los cd's, la primera canción era _Hot'n cold,_ era de nuestras favoritas, todas empezamos a cantarla.

Estábamos tan pérdidas en la canción cuando Rose freno de repente.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!-le grito Rosalie a una chica que cruzaba la calle de la escuela.

-¡Tu fíjate por donde manejas tonta!-le grito de regreso, yo solo pude contemplar la escena con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a enfrentar a una de nosotras y mas a Rosalie.

-Mas te vale que no te metas con nosotras estupida.-la amenazó Tanya, Rose la esquivo para seguir con nuestro camino.

-¡¡ENGREIDAS!!-nos grito.

-¡¡BECADA!!-la ataco Tanya de nuevo.

-Oye no debiste gritarle eso, que tal si no era becada.-objete.

-Bella por supuesto que lo era, esta en una de mis clases y allí lo confesó.

-Pobre, ah cavado su propia tumba.-murmuro Rosalie en un tono profundo.

-Qué estas tramando Rosalie Hale, conozco esa mirada.

-Chicas, ¿Recuerdan a Irina?-nos pregunto.

-Por supuesto-Contestamos las tres. Irina era una chica becada que ya hace un año acudía a nuestro instituto, pero tuvo el tremendo error de meterse con Tanya y bueno, en resumen su vida fue un total infierno mientras nos tuviera cerca, las chicas y yo (mas que nada ellas), le hicimos la vida imposible, hasta el grado que decidió salirse de ahí. Ya me imaginaba por donde iba su plan.

-Rose, concentrémonos en las compras, ya luego hablamos de eso.-le dije, quería desviarla del tema y de cierto modo lo logre, aunque sabia que no seria fácil ahora.

**Alice POV**

Por fin había acabado el primer día en el nuevo instituto, las clases fueron aburridas, digo era el primer día siempre era así, lo que fue…entretenido por así decirlo fue el ambiente escolar, los chicos y chicas no paraban de hablar de ropa, fiestas, viajes, autos, dinero…lo típico de los "Fresas" como me gusta llamarlos.

Antes de entrar a ese colegio yo estudiaba en una escuela normal, rodeada de mis amigas, mis amigos, gente como yo, normal, honesta y sincera, pero ya que era una de las mejores de mi escuela me dieron la noticia de que fui seleccionada a una beca para el instituto Livingston, era el mejor de todo Phoenix y era un verdadero privilegio que te otorgaran una beca ya que eran pocos a los que elegían. Mis padres me dijeron que aceptara, que era una gran oportunidad para mí y sin ningún pero acepte.

Aunque sinceramente todo fue diferente a como lo imagine, lo único que me hizo soportar mas mi día fue una chica que conocí en mi clase de calculo, su nombre era Ángela y estaba en la misma situación que yo.

-¡Mamá ya llegue!-grite cuando entre a mi casa.

-Mi cielo ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-me pregunto mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues se podría decir que bien, no paso gran cosa.-le informe.

Mi madre me brindo una de sus calidas sonrisas antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-le pregunte mientras la seguía.

-En la mañana antes de irse me dijo que después de la escuela se pasaría al trabajo.

-Yo tenia entendido que hoy era su día de descanso por ser el primer día.

-Lo es, pero dijo que quería trabajar hoy, además quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

-Que suerte tiene, al menos el si sigue viendo a nuestros amigos no como yo.-hice un berrinche mientras mi madre reía.

-Hay Alice ya hablamos de esto, tu hermano no quiso aceptar esa beca, lo mínimo era que tu si.-bufe.

-Pues no quedaba de otra.-dije. Mi hermano también había sido seleccionado para la misma beca que yo, pero el simplemente se negó y como mis padres no pudieron convencerlo, conmigo si lo hicieron.

Suspire, tenia el presentimiento de que este año algo bueno pasaría y no solo a mi, pero también algo malo, no sabia por que pero sentía que a mas de uno nos llevaría entre las patas. Negué frenéticamente, esperaba que este presentimiento fuera erróneo.

**Bella POV**

Nos dirigíamos a mi casa justo al momento del Crepúsculo, el cielo tenía una hermosa tonalidad de anaranjado. Rose y yo vivíamos en _Loma bonita _eran los condominios mas exclusivos de Phoenix, las casas eran de los mas lujosas y modernas, por no mencionar enormes también. Estábamos agotadas, todo el día de compras fue cansado, pero grandioso.

-Ojala la entrenadora nos tenga compasión y nos deje libre esta semana.-comento Rosalie.

-Ruega por eso, pero sinceramente…-mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla y rápidamente reconocí el numero, era el de la escuela y quien me llamaba de ahí era una sola y única persona, _la entrenadora Smith, _hice una mueca de fastidio.

-Menciona al diablo y el se asoma-dije mostrándole el celular, Rose hice la misma mueca que yo.

-¿Hola?

-Swan, soy yo la entrenadora Smith.

-Buenas tardes entrenadora, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada importante, solo te quería avisar que mañana comenzaremos los entrenamientos, ya verifique sus horarios y todas entran hasta las 8:30 así que entrenaremos de 7 a 8 y en las tarde de 4 a 6, te pido que les avises a todas ¿de acuerdo?

¡Rayos! ¡¿Tenia que ser tan temprano?!

-Esta bien, yo les aviso…nos vemos mañana entrenadora…adiós.-colgué.

-así que mañana comenzamos.

Suspire-Si, de 7 a 8 y en las tardes de 4 a 6.-le informe.

-¡¿Qué?! Esta loca o que le pasa, es demasiado temprano

-Lo se, pero que podemos hacer, les mandare un mensaje a todas para avisarles

-Selecciona la opción de varios destinatarios, así no escribirás uno por uno-me aconsejo.

-Si lo haré…gracias por traerme Rose nos vemos mañana.-le dije cuando me di cuenta que ya estábamos frente a mi casa.

-Bye Bella, descansa-se despidió-Despídeme de Emmett.

-Lo haré, igual tu descansa.

Entre a mi casa con todas las bolsas que cargaba, no me moleste en avisar que ya había llegado de seguro me habían oído, lo único que quería era darme buen baño y descansar, mañana seria uno largo día.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno se que ya hace mucho publique el prefacio de esta historia, pero me enfoque en mi otra historia y además la escuela me trae vuelta loca, mi ultimo año de prepa y con eso de que tengo que elegir universidad y carrera, ni se diga.**

**Pero bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero y les guste pero ya saben como hacérmelo saber, "Review's" por favor (utilizando la carita de perrito triste de Alice).**

**Cuídense, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye.**

**Jazz-Cullen**//**


End file.
